Sleep of the Future
by aliceslovesjasper
Summary: What if Bella was dreaming evrything about edward and the cullens what if she woke up in Phoenix, Arizona and was to go to Forks in two days. Will she tell them or will they even be there?
1. Chapter 1

Sleep of the Future

His lips, suddenly fierce against mine, broke my concentration

With a gasp, I lost my grip on the struggling I was holding away from myself. It snapped back like stressed elastic, protecting my thoughts once again.

"Oops, lost it!" I sighed.

"I heard you," he breathed "How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea. He blinked twice and shook his head.

"Now you know," I said lightly, and shrugged. "No one's loved ever loved anyone as much as I loved you."

"You're almost right." He smiled, his eyes still a little wider than usual. "I know one exception."

"liar."

He started to kiss me again but then stopped abruptly and I heard

"Bella, Bella Bella," it sounded like my mother I looked at Edward but he wasn't there I looked around next thing I know I'm in my bed in Phoenix, Arizona my mom above me looking worried she smiled and said

"Bella honey are you ok you had a bad hit the doctor said you be out for

for awhile"

"Mom where am I where is Edward where is Renesmee and the Cullen family why am I here I should be with my family" I said confused why would I be here and not at Forks.

"Bella honey what are you talking about and who is Edward and Renesmee and the Cullen Family and you are with your family me and Phil and you will be going to your dads to stay" She said looking at me like I lost my minded then realized what she said.

"I'm going to dads when today mom tell me when!" I said yelling at her

"Whoa calm down sweetheart don't yell at me and you're going to your dad in two days so if you want to go so bad I would start packing right now" she said. Whoa I really need to pack if I'm going to Forks and TO GET MY FAMILY BACK, I thought

"Aright mom can you go I'm going to start packing ok" she left and I stood up and fell back down again I missed my family but if I go maybe there not there because it was after all a dream if they weren't there then I would die

**Edward's POV**

Alice would not stop her bickering about a girl names Isabella and how she was come and goes to school with us but I know she was keeping something from us. All of us were a little scared of want she was planning or not we don't know even Jasper was even having a hard time calming her down it was getting so out for control that people at school were even staring at her weird even though they don't stare much at all. Supposedly the girl that was coming here was 17 and her parents got in a fight when she was young. Her mom left with her and she would come here for a couple of weeks then go home when she was small and stopped coming when she was 14.

"Alice will you stop and tell us what about this girl is so important "I said to he

"No I will not you will just have to find out for yourself Edward this about you" Alice said

"Hahahah hey Alice does this include all of us too" Emmett said

"No but you" she said confusing all of us

"What" we all said in unison

"You will find out for yourself "she said as she went up stairs

The next few days went ok Alice frenzy calmed down we were on are way to school today was the day the new girl Alice been talking about was coming to school.

**Bella's POV **

Today was the day that I go to my dad's I so wish my dream was true because right now it does feel like there was a hole in my heart. Every time I think the only thought in my mine was Edward and his face to. I miss Alice and her shopping, Rosalie and her well both her illness for me in the beginning then loneness after, then there's Emmett the loveable and funniest person you would know but a prankster, then jasper he helping me when I'm scared or sad or anything he really good to talk to, Esme and her sweetness and how kind she is and she really is like or was in my dream a mother to me, Carlisle was the same to he was a father and when I didn't want to go to the hospital he was there to help me. But really all I want is Edward he's my life he will always be my life no matter what even if it was a dream. I need my Edward back and my baby girl Renesmee I miss all of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NO I don't own TWILIGHT but, I wish I did don't you 

Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

the lady who wrote it. And I don't own the twilight characters I'm just using them for a cause.

Today I was very scared because tomorrow I will be going to school. The real thing is that I need Edward but even if he is there then I can't just go up to him and say I was in love with him. He might think I was crazy even his family would and to make things worse Emmett would think I was crazy and even if they are, and Edward and I do fall in love again and I did that then ya I will be in big trouble from Emmett and would be laughing so much. What do I do? Do I stay and feel depressed and leave the hole in my heart and let him fall in love with me? What to do? What to do? I got off the plane and as in my dream my dad was in the same place, and as usually I tripped.

"It's good to see you, bells" he said, smiling as he caught me and studied me." You haven't changed much. How's Renée"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad" My mom said not to call him Charlie because I should be calling him Dad.

We put the bags in the police car yes my father is a cop to be exact chief of police and yes me I'm the kind of girl that's quite and to herself don't bother people I do my homework when ever need to. My dad rambled about the truck and Billy Black and when we got there. I went into the house and I did miss this house even though I wasn't in this house since I was 14 but, it feels like just a couple of weeks ago that I was in here.

"Tomorrow is school so I would get settled in right now" Charlie said, as he left he said he would get pizza.

That night I didn't get much sleep because I cried even though I was dreaming I think I might still need Edward to lay with me and sing me to sleep. When I finally got to sleep I dreamed about Edward. The next day it was time to go to school and when I woke up my dad was gone so I got dress and ready for school

"I can do this, I can do this" that's what I kept saying to myself but the only thing is I can't do this I was scared and frighten what if he didn't want me. I got in my truck and drove to school, I got there and went to the front office where Miss. Cope was and she saw me and she said

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I told her eyes lit up as I said my name

"Of course" Miss. Cope said looking for my schedule and the map she showed me where to go. I started off going to my classes and as in my dream they called me Isabella correcting them was stupid but I really don't like the name.

It was time for lunch I dreaded this time I wish there was no lunch but, if there wasn't then it wouldn't have given my an hour to think of what to do. I got to the table and kept my head down not wanting to look because I was a coward.

When I had the courage to look up I was not breathing I was not listening to Jessica and Angela talking. All I saw was him Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie they were all looking in all different directions then he looked at me Edward he looked me in the eyes surely people would look away but I saw though eyes every day and night and can look in them for the rest of my life, Jessica saw who I was staring at and said who they were but, I didn't listen because I already know who they were my family and no one can say other wises. Edward looked away his eyes burrowed in confusion because I looked at him and didn't look away I looked down and my family left.

I went to class and Mr. Banner signed my note and I sat down next to me husband I tried not to move much but it seemed not to help he still cowered away from me and when the bell rung he ran out. I went to gym with Mike and he really was a chatter box he talked about where he lived and about the sun and really the only thing that got to my head was when he said

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him like that." I just shrugged my shoulders and went to PE I didn't have to play I was happy for that. As I watched the volleyball games going on I thought I had to tell Edward but, if I tell I would have to keep something's from him.

Because, if he found out what would happened on our honeymoon about me getting pregnant and having a horrible pregnancy we wouldn't have a honeymoon to go to, but if the whole family was there and they know what I dreamed about and they forced him to do it or, something all I want is my Edward back the way he looks at me the way he holds me and when he sings me the lullaby he made for me I want that but, me being not far away from him is hard I need his so much.

The bell rung and I went to the office I knew he was going to be there and I need to see him when I went into the office he was right there he didn't even notice me and I just looked at him and that stupid girl came and that air came in to and he turned around and looked at me and told Miss. Cope that he didn't need her help anymore and left. I drove home trying to hide my tears in because he doesn't know me, and I do and I know he wasn't going to be there for a week and I was going to be devastated and Edward was he was going to be in pain because of me he's leaving because he's leaving he's family and especially his mother and father and not seeing him for a week is going to be very much horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**I don't **own Twilight but I want to but, can't so I write about is yeah ok

Edward's POV

Today was the day that the new girl was coming to school, and Alice was all over the house making sure that we 'kids', had everything we wore perfect and she was thinking and hopping that we wouldn't scare her but Emmett was thinking the opposite.

"Edward were all ready to go, and hurry up before Alice starts up again" said Rosalie and Emmett smiled and hugged and kissed her, I rolled my eyes at that

"Hey it's not my fault that a new girl is coming and I want to make everything right and don't scare her, she shy" Alice said first angry then smiled

We all got in my Volvo and I drove us to school but, it wasn't as fun Emmett and Rosalie was kissing each other and thinking thing I didn't want to hear at all it was too much

"Em, Rose stop it really man "they looked at me and apologized and just looked at each other that was ok I guess

We got to school and we all went to classes I had Calculus/Trigonometry with Mr. Varner I just zoned out I knew everything it was very, very rare a vampire finds something new so most or should I say the vampire that go to school, they zone out.

The bell rung and I went to my other classes we all got lunch and sat down and talked but, when everyone started to come we stopped and acted as if no one was here. After a while Alice left.

Although that turned when I hear my name in someone's mine at first I thought it was the new girl I looked up and looked at her she was looking at me very desirable she keep my gaze so I looked away but, there when I was looking at her I didn't hear anything come from her, I tried to listen to her but nothing I found it was Jessica and her mind. Emmett and everyone wanted to leave, and I gave up on listening to her mind and fallowed. I walked to class and sat down then I heard Mike say, in his mind 'yes I can't believe Bella Swan is going to be in the same class as me.'

I felt sorry for Isabella; she had to sit with me because it was the only available seat so I moved all my books and I waited and she entered, as she went to Mr. Banner I smelt her, she smelt like the sweetest thing ever that I ever smelt I went rigid I looked at her and she looked at me, she sat down and didn't move much but I could still smell her, I would look at the clock every minute but, it felt like a hour for every minute finally the bell rung and I practically ran out of the room, and outside to get air next thing my family was outside with me practically yelling at me to tell them what was wrong. I said nothing and went to my car Alice told what happened in class, then when they understood what happened, they went to class, I waited tell school was out then I went to the office and tried to convince Miss cope to change my schedule to anything I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle I needed to change my schedule

"Please Miss Cope I need to change my class" I looked at her. 'There must be something wrong with Mr. Banner I will have to talk to him after school' she thought the door opened but, I didn't turn but then the door opened again and air came in with the person I didn't see, who it was because with the air a scent came with is it, it was Bella's I turned and looked at her I turned back and told Miss Cope

"Never mind, then, I can see that it's impossible." I turned to go and she looked so sad, I got to the car and drove. My family looking at me trying to figure out what happened I told them not right now and kept driving

'Don't go it will break Esme and Carlisle's hearts if you will leave" Alice thought "I will tell Carlisle myself" I dropped them off at the woods by our house because I couldn't see Esme, and her face if I told her I was leaving, my siblings looked at me sad 'whatever that girl did to make Edward like that then I'm going to' I stopped Rosalie in her thoughts

"No you will not leave the Swan girl alone" she looked at me angry 'fine' she said I went to the hospital went to Carlisle office and waited for him, to come when Carlisle came he said

"Good after noon son what can I do for you" he said looking at me worried 'you would never come here if something was wrong, Edward' he sat down and waited for an answer and I tried to phrase it right in my head first then I told him

"There is this girl at school her name is Isabella Swan…" he interrupted me saying

"Oh yes the new girl the chiefs daughter" confirming what everyone in the town knew,

"Yes her "I said looking down

"What's the matter Edward, what happened at school" he looked more scared

"I had to sit next to in biology, and she, she smelled so good dad I didn't hurt her but I wanted to but I resisted it but I don't know if I can, if I go back I can't go back I can't" I put my head in my hands and didn't know what to do. Carlisle came and confront me

"it's ok Edward it happened to every one of us" he took a breath and said "this is going to break your mom heart but, I say why don't you go to your cousins in Alaska Edward" he looked disappointed because his first son was leaving, and because he would have to tell his family and his wife, of to what happened to there son.

I went the Denali coven your cousins Tanya was happy and excited that I came

"Oh Edward I can't believe you're here I missed you" Tanya said hugging me

After a couple of days I left after talking to Tanya about how I felt, I left and went home Esme was happy I was home and she wouldn't let go for hours, when I had some confident I went back to school and waited for her Isabella Swam or aka Bella Swan.


End file.
